Betrayal
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: The birth of any child on this Earth is considered a blessing and people rejoice when the child comes into the world but in this case its the exact opposite. It was not welcomed and it surely would not be rejoiced because of its known evil. Those who have lived hundreds of years ago know that only destruction is bound to come.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Betrayal

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author:

Language: English,

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Something Evil

_**Authors Note: Here is a fresh start to an old story I posted a while ago...Betrayal... Enjoy**_

Summary: The birth of any child on this Earth is considered a blessing and people rejoice when the child comes into the world but in this case its the exact opposite. It was not welcomed and it surely would not be rejoiced because of its known evil. Those who have lived hundreds of years ago know that only destruction is bound to come.

Chapter I

*19 years ago*

"Alright Hikaru, Just a couple more pushes and she'll be here" Her midwife spoke as she provided soft pats on her knees.

Hikaru let out a loud sigh" I'm about to push Isao"

The man formally known as Isao nodded his head and placed his hand over her mouth,and grabbed onto her free hand. He listened silently as Hikaru let out a muffled scream, He shifted his attention from her to her midwife who was trying to coax the child out into the world. He then turned back to Hikaru who had fell back onto the stack of hay, breathing heavily. Removing his hand from her mouth he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Its going to be okay Hikaru, She's going to be in your arms in a couple of minutes"Isao muttered against her forehead. Looking up from her he looked down at the midwife and saw her frozen in what looked like fear.

"What is it" Isao asked as Hikaru's grip on his hand tighten

"I-I-Its black blood"

"Black Blood" Isao whispered

"Isao no, no , no, no ,no "Hikaru pleaded with a hysteria in her voice.

Releasing his grip on her gently moved the midwife out of the way and looked back at Hikaru, who shook her head at him. Isao placed his hand onto her stomach and closed his eyes.

_Heed my prayer and my sacrifice_

_I offer you not the life of my child but the life of my own_

_Take this blood and use it as you will _

_Spare the child's life and its mother and take me _

_I, Isao Haruno give unto you the body of mines for the life of these two_

_Hikaru and Sakura Haruno_

Opening his eyes, saw Hikaru staring at him deadly," No Isao, I can't breathe without you,let alone live, Why did you sacrifice yourself, Let them take me" She pleaded

Isao moved closer to her side" No my love,our child needs you and I want you to live"Isao whispered as he stroked her cheek.

Hikaru shook her head"Not without y- but she was cut off when suddenly her body started to push on it's on.

"She's coming" the midwife claimed as she prepared to catch the child. After only about thirty seconds a loud cry was heard through out the barn.

"Congratulation Haruno-san its a beautiful baby girl,with a head full of pink hair" The midwife congratulated.

"Isao you name her, I know you have a name"Hikaru cried as the midwife placed the infant in her arms.

"Welcome into the world Sakura Haruno" Isao smiled

Hikaru looked down at the infant who had just stop wailing and locked eyes with her father.

"So beautiful" Isao whispered as he smiled at the two. Looking up from her daughter and her husband, Hikaru's vision suddenly darkened and then she saw three figures moving fast through what looked like a heavy forest.

"Isao"Hikaru whispered as she clutched onto Sakura who had yet to take her eyes from her father.

"What did you see" He asked

"Three figures,coming in through the forest at a very fast speed"

"They're coming for you"Isao muttered as he began to sit up"Riko do you remember the plan"

The woman known as Riko nodded her head at Isao"Yes I am to watch over them until I make it to Tsunade-sama"

Isao nodded at the woman and knelt down in-front of Hikaru and picked her up bridal style, then quickly carried her out of the barn to the awaiting carriage. He placed her inside and smiled down at the town and placed a kiss on both of their foreheads. He reached behind of him and unclasped the necklace he was wearing

"Give it to her when she is older" Isao smiled

Hikaru nodded her head as tears began to fall down her face"I will love"

"I will forever love you Hikaru Haruno" He whispered into her ear

"And I will forever love you Isao Haruno" She whispered

He reached down and softly grabbed one of Sakura's little hands which were trying to touch him"And you my beautiful daughter, You protect your mommy and grown up into something special" He whispered. Sakura gurgled up at him with such a light in her eye. Isao helped Riko in the back of the carriage and nodded towards the woman.

"Go" Isao snapped as he stepped back from the carriage

"Isao" Hikaru cried out "Isao"

*Several Hours Later*

Hikaru was sound asleep with Sakura gurgling softly in her arms, when Riko moved closer to the new mother and the newborn. She reached into her back pouch and pulled out a kunai knife and took a deep breath. She held up the kunai and was about to do the unexpected until Sakura turned her head towards the woman and stared deeply at the woman. Riko immediately frozen with such fear in her eyes. Staring at her were no longer jade green eyes but a piercing red.

"What is this child"Riko whispered as she tried to move but found that she couldn't. The hand that the kunai knife was resting in began to life up until it was at her neck

"You dare try to take her from me, You'll pay" A voice whispered before Riko plunged the kunai knife into her neck,leaving her to bleed out in only a matter of seconds

Hikaru woke up with a start, breathing slightly heavily. She looked up over at Riko who was huddled in a corner,sound asleep. She then glanced down at Sakura,who was fussing slightly in her sleep.

"My sweet blossom, Don't let the bad dreams haunt your pure life" She whispered as she clasped onto Isao's necklace"For your father is watching over you"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. The Things We Do For Love

Title: Betrayal

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author:

Language: English,

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 2: The Things We Do For Love

*19 years later*

**Faster...**

Inhaling a lung full of air, Sakura exhaled loudly and continuing running through the heavily wooded area

**What kind of monster are you?!**

Raising up her right had,She wiped the stray tears that were flowing down her now red face. She had to keep running,There was no way that they were going to take her back after the stunt she had just pulled. She didn't mean to do it, It just happened and they just had to be around her.

**They were just children Sakura, How could you?!**

"Sakura stop now" A familiar voice called out as they tried to get close to the frantic girl.

**You don't get it,You freak, get away from here now**

Ignoring both the voices inside her head and outside in the real world,she pushed her body farther, She had to get away and fast. Not noticing her surroundings for a half of a second, She missed the tree branch by and inch and went plummeting towards the cold hard ground.

"Maybe this fall will finally end my life" Sakura thought as she closed her eyes and waited for the impact that never came, She opened her eyes up to the blinding sun and closed them again"Why didn't you let me die,huh"She asked opening her eyes to a familiar face.

Uchiha, Itachi stared down at the girl in-front of him,frowning"I promised you no harm would come to you when I am around"He stated before placing her on the ground."Why are you running Sakura"

Sakura looked away from him and scoffed"Don't act like you don't know Itachi, Haven't you heard. Gossip spreads like wildfire in that village"

"No I have not,I'd rather hear it from you"He stated as he took a seat next to her.

Sakura sighed loudly and turned towards him "It all started when...

_***Inside the Hokage Office***_

Tsunade sat back in her chair and frowned at Ms. Haruno" Hikaru have you heard what happened at the school today" Tsunade asked

I've heard Tsunade-sama" Hikaru spoke as she placed her hands in her lap"You have to understand that it's not her fault"

"Hikaru, She's nineteen years old and they were nothing but eleven" Tsunade stated

"Something provoked her"Hikaru pleaded

"Provoked"Tsunade snapped"They're eleven for God's sake"

"You can't put the blame on her"Hikaru snapped back

"Who else can I put the blame on then Hikaru,Do I put it on you then" Tsunade asked

"Fine put it on me," Hikaru spoke as she tried to calm herself back down

"No, I can't do that,She is going to have to pay for her actions"Tsunade stated

"What do you mean by that"Hikaru asked as she eyed Tsunade carefully

"I'm putting her on a seventy-two hour psych hold,"

"A psych hold, Are you out of your mind, She already thinks she's crazy, Do you want to add that onto her plate"

" It's either that or jail, The parents already want to press charges' Tsunade stated

"Place her in jail then do not try to call her crazy or she's going to shut down"

"Just like she shut down in Takigakure" Tsunade asked

Hikaru looked away from Tsunade and sighed"It's different from then" She whispered

"How different Hikaru, She freaked out then and burned everyone in that village, Innocent men,women and children, Children Hikaru" Tsunade spoke as she slumped back in the chair.

Hikaru stayed silent as she weighed her options. "Fine we'll do the psych hold"

Tsunade nodded"Good choice Hikaru" Tsunade turned towards Shizune "Go to the public records and take Sakura off of active duty "

"Ye-

"Off Active duty" Hikaru snapped"You cannot do that to her Tsunade"

"Have you forgotten that I'm the hokage of the village and not you" Tsunade snapped

'I don't give a care if you were one of those old geezers that have their hand up your back, You will not do that to my daughter" Hikaru yelled as she stood up from the chair,knocking it over.

Tsunade stood up abruptly,knocking over her chair and pushing the desk out of the way,into a wall which roughly broke under all that pressure"You better lower that tone of yours when your talking to me or else"

"Or what Tsunade, Are you going to go running again" Hikaru snapped as she stepped closer to Tsunade.

Clenching her hand into a fist, Tsunade swung at Hikaru,who quickly dodged it and swung at her but missed. Clasping her hand with Hikaru's she tried to break her fingers but Hikaru was not going down without a fight, She pulled chakra to her hand and was evenly matched with Tsunade.

"Take it back" Tsunade snapped as she added more pressure

"No, I knew you were weak back then and your weak now" Hikaru snapped as she up the pressure too. Tsunade growled slightly and then added more pressure. Growing tired of these games, Hikaru poured everything she had in her hands and roughly shoved Tsunade back into the window, Sending her to the ground below. And following suit, She jumped out after her. Swinging as hard as she could, Hikaru hit Tsunade right in the jaw and sent her crashing to the ground faster, When she hit the ground a crater as big as the hokage's tower was made.

Hikaru huffed "You always thought that you were the strongest Tsunade, Have you forgot what my last name is, Power is in my bloodline"

Stepping back from the crater, Tsunade quickly jumped out of the crater and dusted her self off"My decision remains the same"

"I'll beat it out of you then" Hikaru spoke as she tucked Isao's necklace into her shirt, Taking a step towards Tsunade, She was about to push into full speed when her vision quickly darkened...Hikaru gasped loudly,catching Tsunade's attention.

"What is it Hikaru" She asked

"He's near here" Hikaru whispered as she pushed chakra into her legs and headed towards the village entrance

"Shizune get Kakashi to watch over the village, I'll be back" She called out as she push chakra into her legs and dashed off in the same direction as Hikaru

_***Back to Sakura***_

"What do you mean revenge" Sakura asked"Why would I want that"

"My dear Sakura, Have you not learned the real truth why you and your mother had to move to that village" The voiced asked

"She said my father wanted us to come here to be safe" She replied

The voice let out a low chuckle"Why is your mother lying about the reason I wonder"

"She's not lying"Sakura snapped"And don't you say anything about it"

"Hm, my dear Sakura tell me,Do you feel like your living in someone's else body"

"No" She lied

"Don't lie Sakura, I know you feel it each and every day"

"So what" Sakura snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Tell me one thing, How did it feel to do what you did to those children"

"I'm leaving" She announced as she turned her back

"You liked it, Didn't you Sakura"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks

"You liked how it felt to feel their bones break under your hand and you loved the way they screamed in agony and pain" The voice laughed

"Stop" Sakura whispered

"Why, Isn't that what they told you when you cornered them in that alley"

"I said stop" Sakura screamed

"I just want you to admit it Sakura, Admit that you loved the pain you inflicted on them. Admit it" The voice snapped

"Fine" She snapped as she turned back around" I loved the way that they kept crying for their mommies and daddies, If I had a chance I would do it all again"

"That's all I wanted to hear Sakura"The voice chuckled"Ohhh its seems like you mother is here to collect you, Do me one favor Sakura"

"What is it"She asked

"Just remember my offer"

"Sakura" Hikaru called out

Sakura turned around and came face to face with her mother, Itachi and Tsunade.

"What are you doing out here" Sakura asked as she stepped towards her

"Looking for you" She smiled

"I'm fine" Sakura stated as she walked closer to her mom and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I know you are" Hikaru whispered"Lets go home"

Glancing back at the dark room,Sakura sighed and then began to head back to the village with them all in tow.

"_**Remember my offer"**_

To Be Continued


End file.
